bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Close Call
Ruiko was off meditating in an enclosed area as she grew bored and decided to have a look around the area. "Everything seems so empty around here. I wonder if there is anything to crush." She smiled as she looked at a small bird focusing her spiritual energy to crush it completely. Hana Ryusaki had been patrolling the area when she felt a sudden shift in spiritual pressure nearby. Sensing something abnormal with it, she began walking towards the area, constantly scanning her surroundings to find the source of the shift. "Oh? Another being has entered the area. Time to have some fun." Ruiko used her sonido to appear near Hana walking closer to her as she began talking "What brings someone like you around here? Are you a lost little lamb?" Hana instantly stopped in her tracks. She peered back over her shoulder to look at who was talking to her. She did not recognize the tall, young looking woman. When she looked her up and down, a confused expression appeared across her face as she did not recognize the woman's dressing attire either. Hana turned to face the tall woman, her arms across her chest tucked into her captain's haori. "A person is never really lost. They are exactly where they are intended to be. And right now, I'm brought here by spiritual pressure that I felt off in the distance." Looking intently at Ruiko, Hana continued, "I'm guessing that was you. My question is: who are you?" Ruiko walked foward with a grin on her face. "Who am I? Well that's quite complicated to be honest. The name is Yue Hanagaki." She smiled as she placed her chest against Hana's back kissing her on the cheek. "If we are always where we are supposed to be, then I suppose I'm here to seduce you." Perplexed by her actions, Hana brushed her back with one arm as she stepped forward, opening up some distance between them. "Such actions are not appropriate, Yue Hanagaki." Hana said in a stern voice. "I am Hana Ryusaki. Captain Ryusaki of Squad 9." She let her arm fall to her side. "What business have you here?" Hana asked with authority in her voice. "Not appropriate? Don't be that way." Ruiko walked over placing her chest against Hana's with her face directly in front of the Captain's "Oh a Captain huh? Well then...I suppose I'm just here to meditate and find someone as lovely as yourself. If that's not the answer you are looking for I suppose I have other ways of convincing you." Hana immediately leaped back, choosing to stay a comfortable distance from her. "You've gotten close enough, I think. I will not be apart of whatever it is that you are doing out here." With that, Hana turned and began heading away from Ruiko. "Like I'll let anyone who has seen me out here leave so easily." Ruiko muttered as she used her sonido to appear in front of Hana. "I don't think you'll be leaving this area as easily as you think." She blew a kiss as she adopted a defensive martial arts position.